Pretear 1 1:2, I Love You
by CherryBlossom210
Summary: After winning the fight with Saihi, the Earth was back to tranquility once more. But angst and jealousy build up walls when another girl comes along having a new interest in Hayate. Will Himeno realize what she has before its gone? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


Pretear 1 1/2: I Love You

**Full Summary: (Continuation for the manga) After winning the fight with Saihi, the Earth was back to tranquility once more. No more Saihi, no more destruction. Although sadness was long forgotten within Himeno and the knights, somehow things don't add up anymore. Confusion, angst, and jealousy build up the barriers when another girl comes along having a new interest in Hayate. Will Himeno realize what she has before its gone? Drastic times call for drastic measures.**

Episode 1: The New Beginning

"Hey guys, over here!" The girl waved her arms in the air. "Yo, Himeno," a white haired preteen replied as he ran up to Himeno with two youngsters following after.

"Sorry that we're late," a man with fiery like hair smiled. "Yeah, Mannen was keeping us behind," said a man with complexion as the sun.

"Hey," Mannen yelled.

"Please keep your voice down Mannen," said a man with a voice as soothing as music. "We're in a mall, not a football game," the oldest brother appeared from behind the group. The man was like yin and yang; with hair as black as the night sky and eyes as blue as day, his personality was rough, but sincere.

"Hayate, you don't have to be mean."

"Well the truth hurts doesn't it?"

Shin pulled on Himeno's hand and asked, "What are we doing today Himeno?"

"We're going to have some fun!"

**Himeno's POV**

Hello there, my name is Himeno Awayuki, just your average 17 year old girl; well... until a year ago; a group of men called the Leafe Knights we're searching for a Pretear and ended up finding me. They had to save the world from Saihi, the Princess of Disaster, from destroying the world. In fact what was crazy, my step-mom was the new possessed Saihi!

But I was the one who saved her. As Pretear, I saved her from hurting others and hurting herself. I was the one who brought love back in to her life. Not just me, but also with the help of my fellow knights who are all my friends!

There is Shin, the knight of plants and is the youngest sibling and there is Hajime, the knight of water and is the second youngest. Mannen is the one who is the knight of ice, he's the third youngest of the whole group. Then following order by age from youngest to oldest, there's Kei, the knight of light, Goh, the knight of fire, Sasame, the knight of sound, and Hayate, the leader of the knights and the knight of wind and air.

The knights, all except the three youngest ones, had a job to keep a stable life here on Earth. Kei works at a computer gaming company, Goh works at a cafe, Sasame works at a radio company, and Hayate works as a delivery boy.

They all had something to protect, they all had to protect life on Earth. It was an oath that they have to keep forever. It was true that I was lonely before, but now I'm not, because I am loved by so many people. How can I ever be lonely anymore?

Everyone is so kind to me, I'm glad I met the knights.

**Normal POV**

"Where should we start first," Mawata asked. Soon Himeno's femininity drained down the sink like water. "Let's eat," Himeno threw a fist in to the air.

"Of course she's hungry, just like an animal." Hayate cursed himself for saying that. "What was that," Himeno asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Nothing..."

"I thought so!"

Himeno started to walk towards the food court. Mawata picked a table to sit down at and Himeno gathered all the orders from everyone. As soon as they were done ordering, Himeno walked to the restaurants to order.

"Hayate," Sasame started. "What?"

"You know you're not going to "get the girl" with that kind of attitude."

"I don't get what you're saying Sasame..."

Sasame smiled, "You're not going to get Himeno as your "girlfriend" is what I'm getting at."

Hayate blushed a shade of fuchsia pink. "Ooooh, blushing," Sasame chuckled. Mawata saw Hayate turn pink and was astonished from the scene in front of her.

"Wait..."

"Huh," Goh said.

"Does Hayate love Himeno," Mawata asked bluntly, which made Hayate go crimson red. "W..what! I...I uh... I don't know!"

"It seems like it to me," Sasame said.

"Oooooh, he didn't deny it," Goh laughed. "At least he's being more honest with himself," Kei smiled to see his older brother having an interest in someone for a change.

"Leave me alone," Hayate whined while laying his head down on his arms on the table. "Hahaha, you're actually cute when you're embarrassed," Sasame teased.

"Shut... up...," Hayate said from under his arms.

"Hayate, you can't deny it. The way you're acting just proves that you do have feelings for her," Kei said tapping his foot on the tiled floor.

Hayate peered his eyes up from his arms, he knew he couldn't deny it, but it was just so hard. "But what would happen if history would repeat itself or if she doesn't feel the same way I do."

"You still have that chip on your shoulder? Aww you got to be kidding me," Kei complained. "C'mon dude, every cloud has a silver lining," Goh spoke out.

"Yeah Hayate, even if I don't like it, you have to stop being on pins and needles and use your head and wear your heart on your sleeve. Try to be more open to Himeno and stop worrying of what couldn't possibly happen."

'What is with all the idioms,' Hayate thought to himself. "Wow Mannen, you're growing up already," Goh said with giving Mannen a noogie.

"Stop it Goh!"

"Don't want to!"

"C'mon Goh!"

Mannen took Goh's hand and bit down hard. "Ouch, that hurt you little brat!" Goh punched the top of Mannen's head. "You deserved it for treating me like a kid!"

"Maybe because you are one!"

"Hey... now," Sasame said with a sweat bulb forming down his head. "Hey guys, I got all our food!"

"Awesome," Mannen smacked right back in to happiness. Himeno searched for a seat to take, but all of them were taken except for the one next to Hayate.

"Do you mind if I sit here Hayate?"

Hayate continued to have his head down on the table, without Himeno not knowing how much he was blushing right now. "G..go ahead, I don't mind."

"Okay," Himeno smiled. She sat down in the chair and placed the tray of food on the table. "Bon apetit!" Then everyone dug in.

"Himeno," Sasame started.

"Yeah, whats up?"

"I was just thinking, do you have anyone that you like?"

Hayate choked on his drink, almost making the coffee come out of his nose. He gave Sasame an angry questioning look, but Sasame decided to ignore his older brother's reaction. But Himeno's answer was simple and blunt, probably the worst answer that anyone could get out of her, "I don't know, maybe."

"If you don't know, how is anyone else going to know?"

Himeno thought about it and started to sip on her tea. From all that Hayate knew, this wasn't going to end well for him. But Himeno started to blush a little bit as she sat down her cup. "I guess that's the point after all. Maybe I don't want anyone to know."

This only made everyone wonder... 'If she does like someone..who exactly is it?'

"Man Himeno, you're just going to make us all wonder," Mannen groaned out of frustration.

"Haha, maybe because its best to keep it that way."

Sasame smiled mischiviously, 'Maybe this will make Hayate crawl out of his shell.'

"Well then," Sasame began. "Hmm," Himeno said sipping her tea through a straw.

"How about..."

Hayate looked at him with confusion and mouthed the words, _'What the heck are you doing?'_

"Yeah, what is it Sasame," Himeno spoke.

"How about having dinner with me tomorrow," Sasame said this time with out hesitation. Hayate fell over in his seat while everyone else just looked at Sasame with their jaws hanging low.

Mannen broke the silence, "What the heck Sasame! Are you being two sided? You were just helping Hay-." Then Goh cut him off by grabbing the boy and shutting him up by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Well? How about it," Sasame smiled.

Hayate crawled back up on to his chair with sweat forming on his face. He glared at his brother with death in his eyes, 'What the heck!'

Himeno started to play with her thumbs and she looked down at her lap nervously. 'Oh no is she going to say yes,' is all that went through everyone's mind.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I have to decline. I'm sorry Sasame," Himeno blushed a little out of embarrassment. Hayate sighed out of relief and sat up straight in his chair. He leaned his head backward and brushed the bangs away up from his face with his hand.

"It's alright, it was just out of curiosity."

"Oh," Himeno replied.

"But...," Sasame continued on.

'Not again...,' Hayate said to himself.

Sasame glanced over at Hayate and glanced back at Himeno. "Just get on with it Sasame," Kei said a little amused.

"How about going with Hayate to a movie on friday?"

This made Himeno choke on her tea. She was flustered beyond comprehension. This made Sasame wonder what exactly went through Himeno's head.

"I...I..I don't know."

Everyone waited silently for her final answer. "Umm... I'm okay with it," Himeno finished. Everyone gasped and Hayate turned bright red all over again.

"So you'll go out with Hayate, but not me," Sasame asked Himeno.

Himeno started to blush even harder, "Its not what you think it's just that."

"It's just what," Kei asked.

Himeno started to play with her index fingers, trying to find the words properly. Hayate stood there in awe hoping that this was a good sign after all.

"Well... Sasame, the others and I hang out alot... b...but I never really get the chance to spend time with Hayate as friends," Himeno worded it out sheepishly. It was so obvious what she was thinking right now and the knights were grinning to themselves.

"Sounds like a good excuse to me," Sasame smiled again.

"What are we going to do with you Sasame," Goh whispered in a laugh.

"But you love me anyways, Goh," Sasame laughed as well.

"How can I not? You're my brother," Goh said.

"So how about it Hayate," Kei spoke up.

Hayate rested his jaw on his hand from emotional exhaustion. "F-fine, I'll take her...," he said while blushing.

'At least she wants to spend time with me, even if its only as friends.'

"Great," Sasame exclaimed.

The stuff Sasame does for others... its hilarious right?

* * *

** Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter so far. It's short, but it will get longer over time. It's suppose to be a continuation of the manga version so that's why it's so different from other plots. If you read the manga, then you'll be able to understand this, unless you can already understand it. xD**

**God Bless,**

**CherryBlossom210 :D**


End file.
